zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Track the Ripper
Along with Detective Marsh and Sergeant Swift, you'll have to be fleet of foot and sharp of wit to catch Jack the Ripper before the next attack. Cast * Detective Marsh * Sergeant Swift Plot City Man Tonight, Jack has bragged to the police that he's going to murder two people, so you've joined the case below Detective Marsh. You're on your way out when the Lord Mayor catches you and reads you the riot act. Because he's so unhappy that Marsh hasn't caught the Ripper thus far, he assigns a City of London police officer, Sergeant Swift, to the case too. Gower's Walk You meet Swift, who tells you he just spoke to a man who thought he'd seen the Ripper. You follow the lead up Gower's Walk. Tobacconist You come upon an alley with cigarette butts on the floor. They are still warm, and some have lipstick marks. Swift recognises the brand from a recent party, and Marsh knows a nearby tobacconist who you head to interview. Right Quick Marsh & Swift interview the tobbaconist, Lamont. He saw the fellow described, as well as the woman. He points you to Commercial Road, where they seemed to be headed. The funny thing is, he's sure he recognised them both...but he couldn't put his finger on how! Your Boys Swift tells you both that the Mayor has been receiving threats, marked "From Hell" - the same kind that all the officers at the Met have been getting. Marsh agrees he'll hand them over to the forensics team. Swift hears whistles and spots some other Met officers. He runs ahead to let them know who he is. City Police Territory There is a ruckus because a new body has been found. Once people find some more lanterns, you're able to get a good look. Swift and Marsh realise that the Ripper has changed his MO: he's now killed a man! There were footsteps heading east, and you all follow into City of London territory. Follow Behind While you head into the City square mile, Swift tells you the strangest detail about the Mayor's letters: some of them were found inside his house, far from the front door. But before you can muse any further, you hear the sound of an explosion in the distance. Blown to Pieces Someone set off a bomb at the Mayor's house, and now he's missing. You head down an alley, after a mysterious figure, who throws a stick of dynamite at you. You Can Do It Marsh lands funny on his leg, but everyone is fine. Then the figure looks like he might be carrying the Mayor on his back! Jack shoots Swift in the shoulder. You must catch the Ripper before he hits the river, where there are always too many people and you might lose him for good. Draw Fire Marsh comes up with a plan to take down the Ripper before he reaches the end of the alley. Back to the Station Drawing fire from him, you manage to topple Jack. Once he's decloaked, you find that he's...the Mayor's wife, Ida! The Mayor has you promise that you won't tell anyone, for it will ruin his reputation -- and you don't want to give women the idea that they can be murderers, after all! All agree that it's best to keep it under wraps, and you're now one of the few to know Jack's real identity. Codex Letter Constable -'' ''Received this from the Mayor today. I thought you might be interested in what he had to say. Marsh Dearest Marsh, It has now been three months since the incident in the alley that led to my wife being institutionalised. The staff at Bethlem are very talented, and she is now heavily medicated, which seems to have improved her mood remarkably. She is most agreeable now, and when I last asked her about the horrid business, she seemed to have little memory of her crimes. Most of the time, she does little but sleep. It’s a relief that there’ll be no repeat instances. As for me, I am very grateful to you and your Constable, as well as Sergeant Swift, for keeping quiet. I’m sure you understand that my reputation would be tarnished if anyone found out, and imagine the humiliation if it was revealed the police were outwitted by a woman. Besides, it would be a shame to put ideas into other hysterical females' heads, who might want to copy her actions. I have told people, as I’m sure you’ve heard, that she became quite mad due to our lack of children. As one of my dear friend’s wife went to Bethlem in much the same state, no one has doubted me thus far. People have been very kind and I take great comfort in their support. I will continue to monitor Ida, and plan to visit whenever I get the chance. I will keep you abreast of any changes in her temperament. It is unlikely she will ever see release, which is for the best. Thank you for your good work. Yours, Lord Mayor, William Musgrove Category:Mission Category:Letters Category:New Adventures